When a user member moves rotationally about a given axis with respect to a source of pressurized fluid, it is possible to fluidly connect these devices using rotating connectors, but this solution is particularly complex and expensive if a permanent fluidic coupling is not required. Its application is further limited to a very precise type of relative movement.
Use may also be made of flexible pipes equipped with so-called "quick" connectors, which are put in place manually when the fluidic coupling is necessary and which are then removed manually afterwards. Such a method for temporary fluidic coupling offers the advantage of being adaptable to any type of relative displacement and of coping with wide tolerances in the relative positioning of the end-fittings of the user member and of the source of pressurized fluid, but the manipulations which this imposes are time-consuming and require very specific attention since forgetting to undo a connector before the user member and the source of pressurized fluid begin to move relative to one another may lead to considerable damage.